


Walked A Crooked Mile

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, Crooked Bat, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	Walked A Crooked Mile

By Alex_Sherlock

 

蝙蝠用戴着粗砺手套的手掌将莱克斯翻过身去，按着他的腰让他好好趴着，一边解开蝙蝠装的裤子拉链。莱克斯无力地伏在床上，肩膀被硬床板硌得生疼，金红色长发乱糟糟地遮住了他的脸，只能看见刚刚被蝙蝠狠狠蹂躏得发肿的双唇。

大蝙蝠的手掌压在他腰后，莱克斯能听见他粗粗喘气的声音，滚烫的棍棒压上了莱克斯紧实的臀部，他感觉到那是个大家伙。也许自己真的做错了，莱克斯在进入的疼痛中对自己想，不应该在这个地点用这种鲁莽的方式来引诱蝙蝠，这只野兽发起情来真是暴戾，硬生生地闯进了莱克斯饱经折磨的贫瘠小洞，要不是自己提前做了准备，估计现在从腿间流下的就不是晶亮而是血红的液体。但他必须抓住这个机会，因为蝙蝠来看他的次数越来越少了，恐怕要不了多久，这只蝙蝠就会彻底飞走，从夜里来，也在夜里无声地去。

蝙蝠缓缓地动了几下，惹出莱克斯颤抖的痛呼，然后轻轻把手掌从莱克斯腰间移开，那象牙似的皮肤上已经留下深深的红印。蝙蝠扶起了莱克斯的上身，手掌摸上莱克斯匮乏的胸口，轻轻捻动那两颗鲜艳的红果，另一只则安抚着莱克斯的身下。瘦弱的家伙发出一声压抑的甜腻喘息，这只该死的变态蝙蝠竟然没有摘手套，粗糙的硬质材料摩擦着脆弱的乳尖，身下的弱点也在被温柔又疼痛地爱抚，无生命的材料横亘在两人的肌肤之间，让莱克斯感觉自己好像是在被行刑，痛苦和从内部挤压的饱胀是肉体的刑罚，而快感是心灵的玷污。

但他还有什么选择呢？除了让这只野兽垂涎于肉的鲜香而捕走猎物。莱克斯在接连的快感里流泪，黏糊糊得糊了满脸。蝙蝠注意到他不正常的颤抖，将他转了个身，莱克斯像被金属钢叉插着的烤肉一样顺从地翻了过来，蝙蝠才发现他的眼泪。噢，这可怜的小恶魔，为什么要哭呢，蝙蝠吻上莱克斯的脸庞，象征性地吻去那些泪水，在他的头顶落下一个安慰的吻，仍然继续着身下的动作。莱克斯在接连不断的快感里终于呻吟出声，不知不觉越来越大，叫得像个和侍卫偷情的妇人，似乎在这多得令人难以承受的性爱下只能如此释放。蝙蝠伸手捂住了莱克斯的嘴，强硬的姿势提醒着他们并不像此刻看起来那样亲密，硬硬的皮革随着身体的挺动摩擦着莱克斯柔软的双唇。快感和眩晕淹没了他，莱克斯闭上眼随着蝙蝠的动作操着自己，像只被捉住的小猫向人讨要美餐。不知过了多久才迎来最终的冲刺，蝙蝠大发慈悲松开了莱克斯的嘴，然后用嘴唇堵住了它们。

哈，这真是煽情啊，莱克斯想，看看他们两个，多么像一对恋人，在月光下幽会，用抚摸和亲吻记忆对方的一切？可他们相差太多，布鲁斯又钟情于古怪的蝙蝠打扮，远远看去他们不像恋人，倒像童话里的怪兽和少女。

莱克斯向前倾身，抱上蝙蝠的脖颈，感受到蝙蝠手臂肌肉的收紧，在心里嗤笑一声，然后为他送上自己的小舌头。带我去你扭曲的屋子，我的怪兽，我的情人，给我你的六便士。

 

Fin.


End file.
